Dino Island
A small island in the Atlantic Ocean was discovered to be the home of some of the last dinosaurs on the Earth, other then Adventurers' Island and the similar Dinosaur Island. Because of this, Adventurer Johnny Thunder named it Dino Island. Dino Island is a jungle island that is inhabitated by prehistoric creatures and indigenous people led by Achu. In 2000, Dino Island hosted both Thunder and rival archeologist and criminal Baron Sam Sinister von Barron as they and their respective teams study the dinos. Thunder also prevented Sinister from capturing and selling the dinosaurs. History For reasons still unknown, Dino Island escaped the cataclysm that destroyed the dinosaurs throughout the LEGO Planet. Dino Island remained largely unnoticed by the nearest countries (Brazil, LEGOLAND, Barron) until 2000, when the LEGOLAND Government sent archeologist Johnny Thunder and his friends Dr. Charles Kilroy, Ms. Pippin Reed, and Mike. Discovery However, the Adventurers were followed by Baron Sam Sinister von Barron, his sister Alexis Sinister, and big game hunter Mr. Cunningham. As both teams of Adventurers discovered the secret of Dino Island, the Adventurer Villains decided to capture several dinos to reveal to the public for money. The Adventuers built a Dino Research Compound to study the dinos and to act as a base. After the Sinisters and Cunningham arrived on the island, they trapped a stegosaurus and triceratop in a canyon. They then learned that Thunder and Mike had crash-landed their Island Hopper due to dense fog. The Villains decided to use this to their advantage. Alexis screamed in impression of Reed, which led Mike and Thunder so Sam Sinister, who fired a net from his All Terrain Trapper at the two, capturing them. However, a T-Rex appeared and chased the Sinister away while Thunder and Mike escaped, now with the knowledge they were up against Sinister yet again. Following expeditions around Dino Island and surrounding islands, the Adventuers and Adventurer Villains were trapped together on a small island with an erupting volcano. The two teams agreed to a truce and built a massive plane and a cage to get the dinosaurs to safety. They then built a T-Rex Trailer Transport to drive to the coast. At the coast, they built a boat and returned to Dino Island. After returning to the island, the Adventurers continued to study the island and dinosaurs while the Adventurer Villains built a massive camp to hold captured dinosaurs. The Adventurers learned of the camp and rescued the dinos while the Sinisters and Cunningham were hunting for more dinosaurs. Later on Sam Sinister captured a T-Rex hatchling and was chased down by Thunder and Mike. Sinister slowed them down by stealing Mike's Swamp Boat and causing a landside that blocked their path. Sinister reached the island's volcano as Thunder and Mike closed in on him. The volcano suddenly erupted, forcing the Adventurers to rescue both Sinister and the hatchling. However, while the hatchling was returned to its parent, Sinister was tied to a tree for the remainder of the Dino Island adventure. Sinister was later rescued by his sister and Mr. Cunningham. The Sinisters then escaped the island while Mr. Cunningham was arrested by LEGOLAND military that had arrived on Thunder's request. Following the end of the adventure, the information was handed over to the LEGOLAND government, who released the information about the island a few months later. LEGOLAND then claimed the island to be under LEGOLAND's banner and closed it off to the public due to the viciousness of the untrained dinosaurs. Galactic Racing Championship and LEGO Racing Tournaments Despite being closed to public generally, the LEGOLAND government agreed to Rocket Racer's request to make Dino Island a location in the 2001 Galactic Racing Championship. Sam Sinister, familiar with Dino Island and racing, was chosen as the island's champion racer. Sinister's upgraded Island Racer allowed him to beat almost all competition that challenged him. However, Sinister eventually lost to the Second LEGO Racer from Sandy Bay. Dino Island as a racing location became extremely popular with fans and racers alike, leading Dino Island to be featured in every LEGO Racing Tournament since due to the thrill and mysteriousness of the island.